Heretofore, there has been known a corrugated paperboard box making machine which comprises a slotter for slotting a large-size corrugated paperboard sheet, and a cutting device for cutting the slotted large-size corrugated paperboard sheet into two small-size corrugated paperboard sheets, as described, for example, in JP 2002-067190A (Patent Document 1). In the corrugated paperboard box making machine described in Patent Document 1, the slotter is operable to slot a large-size corrugated paperboard sheet to form slots, respectively, in downstream and upstream ends of the corrugated paperboard sheet in a conveyance direction (machine direction), and further form a slot in a central portion of the corrugated paperboard sheet. The cutting device described in the Patent Document 1 is disposed downstream of the slotter in the conveyance direction, and may be specifically composed of a box slitter described in JP 08-500297A (Patent Document 2). The box slitter is a special cutting device for cutting a stack obtained by stacking a plurality of folded and glued-on large-size corrugated paperboard sheets, into two sets each consisting of a stack of a plurality of small-size corrugated paperboard sheets.
A corrugated paperboard box making machine described in JP 02-089629A (Patent Document 3) comprises a creaser-slotter and a die-cutter. The die-cutter is disposed downstream of the creaser-slotter in a conveyance direction. The die-cutter comprises an anvil roll, and a blade-mounting cylinder configured to allow a cutting blade to be attached thereto. The blade is configured to cut a large-size corrugated paperboard sheet into two small-size corrugated paperboard sheets.